Sofya Obertas
Sofya Obertas, also known as Sofy, is one of the main female protagonist and one of seven Vanadis of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. As current mediator and a moral guardian to all Vanadis, Sofy dislikes violence and upholds her role to take care of her fellow Vanadis from unwanted conflict. She also upholds the principle as a responsible Vanadis, such as how the War-Maidens shouldn't put emotions ahead of country affairs or duty. She is also Eleonora Viltaria and Tigrevurmud Vorn's prominent acquaintance and ally in most of their battles, especially during a civil war in Brune. Contents https://tmnt-x-pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Sofya_Obertas# hide#Character Information ##Appearance ##Personality #Powers and abilities #Weapons and Equipment #TMNT X Pokemon #Trivia Character Information Edit Appearance Edit Sofy is a very beautiful young woman with beryl eyes. She has long, curly golden blonde hair. She is also tall with delicate shoulders, narrow hips, and long, slender legs. She has an extremely voluptuous figure, with enormous breasts which are larger than the already voluptuous Eleonora, thin waist, and splendid curves which match her motherly and mature personality. For her clothing, Sofy often wears the neat long pale green and white dress with the transparent cloth on the front which almost exposes her breasts. She also wears her flower hair clip and hair band made out of pearl on her head. Sofy also wears a heart-shaped pearl necklace and a hand brace (left hand) as her main accessories. She also appear to have twin long pearl beads which serves as a belt/accessories around her waist. Personality Edit As the role-model to all Vanadis, Sofy is a motherly and moral figure who sees all her fellow Vanadis like her sisters/daughters of her family. Being extremely compassionate. pacifistic and benevolent, Sofy tends to guide all Vanadis not to follow their emotions blindly, especially love and try to live up to their expectations to maintain balance between their life and duty. It is due to her position as the mediator and a special envoy, that Sofy rarely fights other Vanadis unless she is confronting hostile situations. Rather than using violence, Sofy also a pacifist Vanadis who uses wisdom and negotiation to solve the problem. Despite her generosity and benevolence, Sofy can be serious whenever she is cornered by enemy officers or her friends are in trouble. While not aggressive by nature, the Light Flower Vanadis willing to protect her friends or herself from possible danger, even if she has to risk her life for it. Aside from the rare aggression, Sofy also tends to be flirtatious especially towards Tigre after his two previous wars in the battlefield. Aside from her intelligence, Sofy also likes to collect legends and stories about dragons, she also has a one-sided intimacy toward Elen's pet dragon Lunie, who usually afraid of her and often running away from her. She also likes to do painting when she was free (however, this doesn't mean she is good at it).6 Powers and abilities Edit *'Photokinesis'- As a light Vanadis, most of Sofy's powers are based on light or energy based elements. While her lights aren't as fatal as other Vanadis powers, Sofy's lights are bright enough to temporarily blinding her enemies and even teleport herself to anywhere she pleased. Her light powers also have healing properties. *'Teleportation'- Sofy can teleport almost anywhere with a speed of light. However, her teleportation could be used only for emergency escape. *'Diplomatic Mediator'- As Zhcted's ambassador and messenger, Sofy traveled almost across the continent for diplomatic missions. Due to her position, Sofya is one of Zhcted's most vital ministers. *'Fighting Skill'-Whenever she was threaten or surrounded, Sofy is capable to defend herself from any possible dangers around her. *'Master Staffwoman: '''Sofy is a master in fighting with a staff, a skill which she learnt from her grandfather as a child,Sofy is able proficiently parry off knife and sword strikes with Zaht. *'Immense Reflexes: Sofy is extremely evasive , she is highly capable in dodging enemies attack even in her weaken state. 9 Weapons and Equipment Edit *'''Zaht- Light type and Sofy's primary weapon. Though Zaht's appearance did not pose a threat to her enemies, it holds an immense power that is equally dangerous like most . Role in the series Sofya Obertas was Tigrevurmud Vorn's love interest. She has been kidnapped by Gruagach of Lough Leane. Trivia Edit *Sofy is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mila, Tina & Olga. *Sofy is the among the few Vanadis whom Elen tolerated due to her respectful friendship. *Sofy is the only Vanadis that was disarmed. Her Viralt was thrown to the sea but she reacquired it by calling her Viralt, later Tigre did the same thing with his Black Bow, however, with the aid of Tir Na Fal and Titta. *Of all major female characters, Sofy has the biggest bust. Her buxom breasts and well-endowed figure is often a source of consternation for Tigre (especially whenever he sees Sofy naked) and even makes some of the girls (even without Elen's knowledge) around her jealous, especially Olga who is concerned that her flat chest is no match for her. According to the author, the breast sizes for all major characters are: Sofy ≧ Lim ＞ Elen ＝ Liza ≧ Valentina ＞ Sasha ≧ Regin ＞ Mila ≧ Titta ＞ Olga 10 *Interestingly, Sofy has great fondness of dragons, especially 11Lunie (though Lunie ironically feared her the most and often seen running away from her). *Of all seven Vanadis, Sofy is the only Vanadis who serves as both warrior and ambassador for Zhcted. Due to her position as the current Mediator between the Vanadis and one of Zhcted's prominent ministers, Sofy rarely fights unless necessary and she is often away from her territory. *There is a gag where Sofy walking together with Tigre and Olga by wearing a commoner clothes after Battle of Fort Lux, many fans are teasing them as a "family": Tigre and Sofy as husband and wife while Olga as their daughter. *Of all the Vanadis presented in the series, Sofy is the forth eldest after Fine, Sasha and Tina before Sasha's passing. Although Fine is 3 years older than her, Sofy is considered a veteran due to her vast experience in politics (possibly more than five years of services as Vanadis) and warfare (only when cornered or gotten involved otherwise). **Prior to Sasha's passing, Sofy currently is the eldest amongst the Vanadis based on her services as a Vanadis, possibly more than 5 years. Category:Princess